charmedpoweroffourfandomcom-20200214-history
Leo Wyatt
Leo Wyatt 'is the whitelighter of the Charmed Ones and is the husband of Piper Halliwell. Powers & Abilities Since Leo is a full whitelighter he possesses the basic powers and abilities of a whitelighter. 'Most Seen Powers Orbing Whitelighters have the power to teleport with orbs. Healing Whitelighters have the power to heal anothers wounds(limited to evil beings) Sensing Whitelighters have the power to sense anothers location(limited to good beings only) Remote Orbing/Apportational Orbing Whitelighters have the power to send another to or away from them with orbs. Glamouring Whitelighters have the power to change there appearance. Photokinesis Whitelighters have the power to manipulate and conjure light. 'Moderately Seen Powers' Telepathy & Empathy Whitelighters have the ability to hear others thoughts and emotions. Cloaking Whitelighters have the power to hide another from evil. Minor Telekinesis & Telekinetic Orbing Whitelighters have the power to move things with there mind to a certain degree, but only with there hands, they can also move things with orbs by calling them. Hovering Whitelighters have the power to defy gravity a few feet in the air but not suspend in the air and move significantly like Levitation and its slower, but not limited to a few inches. There hovering may sometimes be surrounded in orbs. Rarely Seen Powers Thermokinesis Whitelighters have the power to heat and cool the air around them to a certain degree. Omnilingualism Whitelighters have the ability to speek any language, and there own secret language additionally. Minor Conjuration Whitelighters have the minor power to conjure objects. 'Additional Powers/Inactive Powers' Reconsitution Whitelighters have the ability to reconsitute themselves, and avoid harm. Immortality Whitelighters have the ability to live forever. Charmed One's Guardian Over years of training from weaker witches Leo finally was assigned as the Charmed Ones Whitelighter, to protect them and give them magical assistance when needed. After becoming romantically in love with Piper they became forbidden to stay together, but later fixed the situation and were granted the freedom to get married and have children. After the Charmed Ones found Paige, the fourth sister, he became worried that there being four of them to protect would strengthen the chance of one of them not being saved in time by Leo. But this later turned out to be wrong, Leo managed years of protecting the four of them because of Paiges orb shield, allowing her to protect herself and sisters better. Leo and Piper Meeting Piper Officially Even though Leo has been watching Piper his entire Whitelighter life he officially meets Piper after she becomes a Charmed One and when he becomes there handy man. Relationship Growing Stronger After Leo is no longer needed in the house he begins to meet Piper ever so often and they sometimes have dinner and as a short date, but Piper begins to think Leo is cheating on her with someone else because of his repetitve having to leave so she breaks up with him and dates the neighbor Dan. When Leo confesses what he truly his she begins to realize that Leo loves her for who she is, while Dan feels that Pipers sarcastic nature is a bit too annoying and usually only asks her to come over for sexual reasons. When Dan gets abusive one night Piper becomes hurt and scared, Leo quickly orbs to her when she is stuck in the bathroom with half her clothes torn to pieces and scraps and cuts, Leo saves her reluctantly and Piper explains to Dan that she left he gets angry and breaks her heart by confessing his cheating, she breaks up with him and begins a strong romantic relationship with Leo again. Fighting the Elders When Piper and Leo are denied to be together they begin to "fight" for there right and break the rules. Eventually after there hard earned fighting they finally are allowed to get married, including all witches and Whitelighters alike. Engagement Piper and Leo finally are able to become engaged, Piper accepts with full arms. Marriage Leo and Piper marry and start on there family right away. Children Piper and Leo have three children named, Prudence, Melinda, and Charlotte. LeoPiper.png|There marriage PiperLeoLove.png|Piper loves Leo again PiperLeoFuture.png|Piper and Leo in the far future Category:Character Category:Guardian